<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/无差】婚礼策划师（The Wedding Planner） by Bluebubbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426034">【授翻/无差】婚礼策划师（The Wedding Planner）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling'>Bluebubbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco的工作是策划婚礼，他为Ginny和Harry设计了一个。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/无差】婚礼策划师（The Wedding Planner）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/248573">The Wedding Planner</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal">megyal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco坐在一张舒适的扶手椅上，正对一个小壁炉，这是他为了给办公室营造出一种舒适的氛围而设置的。他朝对面扶手椅上的红发女巫勉强露出一个微笑。他的秘书还站在门口，在通知他之前就早已把潜在新客户领了进来。她同情地看了他一眼，Draco只是简短地点了点头，她关上了门。他的员工太爱管闲事，他将这一切归咎于Pansy的怂恿。她似乎更爱说长道短而不是工作，至少她很擅长找乐子。</p><p> </p><p>“这里很不错。”Ginny Weasley说着四下打量起来，“真的不错，Malfoy。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”Draco以母亲教导过他的那种优雅口吻道，挥了挥魔杖，看着茶具出现在他们中间的一张小圆桌上，“茶？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，好的，劳烦。”她拿起小茶杯，欣赏起茶杯边缘烧烫的蜻蜓，“哦，真是太可爱了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”Draco慢慢呷着茶水：“那么，我能为你效劳什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny小啜了一口茶，对他粲然一笑。噢，标准的新娘微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我的婚礼。”她压住兴奋：“我想你和你的公司替我策划。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Draco回答，又喝了一口：“但你知道我的费用吧？”</p><p> </p><p>她又对他露出灿烂的微笑，显然不想被冒犯，从钱包里抽出一张羊皮纸递给他。“Harry把这个给了我，”她说。Draco缓慢地接了过来，心脏在胸腔内剧烈跳动。“这可以让你和我使用他在古灵阁的特别账户，用于支付任何费用和购买。我告诉他我也能负担得起，或者至少跟他分担一点，但他什么都不听，说会为一切买单。”她朝他咧嘴一笑，Draco希望自己回她的微笑不会像鬼脸。Harry Potter终于要结婚了。Draco曾想过他还要等多久。最后一次见面，Harry的眼里仍闪着光亮，不依不饶。</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意等。”他发誓，这种戏剧性也就格兰芬多的学生能表现出来。Draco慢慢地穿好衣服，身体还在因为Harry给他带来的快感而颤抖着，眼睛紧盯着衬衫上的白纽扣，而不是裹在柔软床单里Harry修长的身体。“不管你要花多长时间才能下定你那该死的决心，我都会等。”</p><p> </p><p>显然，Harry已经失去了耐心。此刻，Ginny Weasley正坐在他对面温柔地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想要奢华的东西，”她说，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想要它小而舒适，虽然我已经把消息告诉了我们想要的客人，但我不擅长安排乐手、颜色或者鲜花——”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你来找我的原因。”Draco逼迫自己抛弃对Harry的所有想法。或许，这是最好的结果。他和Harry的争吵几乎与做爱一样频繁，他们对大多数事情的看法总是不一致。他转向一张长桌，用魔杖一挥，成堆的布匹和巫师照片凭空出现，那是他以前的作品。“很好，就让我们开始制定计划，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Draco一边在心里核对单子，一边沿着对角巷快步走着，手中紧攥着由魔咒变幻出的伞以免被风吹走。Ginny担心雨会一直下到星期六，但他向她保证周末的天气会不错。此外，有这么多的巫师在场，他们可以很容易地施出一个好天气咒，让雨水远离宴会。</p><p> </p><p>他飞快地走进小巷尽头的一间小型会堂，推门揭开阵阵的欢声笑语。哦，他们在排练。他抖落看不见的伞上的雨珠，感受它慢慢从手中消失。他不知道自己为什么喜欢施这种可笑且幼稚的咒语，没有选择大众的私人屏障。事实上，他确实知道。他和Harry过去喜欢在雨中散步，手挽着手，撑一把麻瓜的雨伞。这是他所拥有的记忆里，令他最为安心的一个。</p><p> </p><p>他走出小门厅，进入大厅，发现长凳全都布置好了，他满意地点了点头，注意到他的助手们已经开始进行装饰。大厅的另一端搭建了一个漂亮的亭子，看上去质朴而又温馨。整间大厅都以森林为主题，墙上由魔法变换出的古树在看不见的微风中隐动，很是逼真。</p><p> </p><p>他的呼吸迟缓下来，他看到了亭下的Harry，一旁是笑靥如花的Ginny，Ginny与他握着双手，魔法部的官员在练习背诵誓词。他坐了下来，笃定自己是累了，而不是为眼前的景象徒生崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>Harry故意念错誓词，惹得Ginny直拍他的手臂。婚礼上的其他人也大笑起来，Harry扭头狡黠地看了看他们，发现了身后的Draco。他瞪大了眼睛，弯腰对Ginny耳语几句，然后离开她，浅笑着走向Draco。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，”他说。Draco点点头，小心地看着他，对自己此刻的言语能力没多少自信。Harry环顾四周，显然感到有些尴尬。“你做得很不错，从我的账户余额来看，你没让我完全破产。”</p><p> </p><p>“Weasley女士的品味很保守，”Draco拖着腔调低声说：“如果是我，我会把你最后一纳特都花光。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry听言笑出了声，仰起头，闭上了眼睛。Draco的嘴角几乎是不情不愿地抽动了几下，他喜欢逗Harry笑。对他来说，这是一件轻而易举的事。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”Harry说，揩去眼角欢快的泪花：“就像我说的，干得不错，我希望能在婚礼上看到你？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco戴上专业的面具。“当然，Harry，我需要确保一切都能顺利进行。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头，眼睛闪着光亮。“太好了，到时候见，好吗？哦！Ginny在这种事上总是粗心大意，我敢说她肯定没有正式邀请你，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不需要，就像我说的，我一定会去。”Draco有些惊讶地说，表情有些扭曲。“通常请柬也是我来设计的，但Weasley女士在找我之前就已经发了出去，所以我听说了。和其他新娘一样，她只是很激动。我想她留这么短的时间给我策划非常……有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry咧嘴一笑，从口袋里掏出一张叠好的卡片。“嗯，这有一张特别为你准备的，我希望你至少能作为我的独家客人出席宴会。不是工作，你的助理看起来很能干……只是作为<strong><b>我的</b></strong>客人。”</p><p> </p><p>他深深地看了眼Draco，炙热而又露骨，Draco小心翼翼地从他手里接过请柬。他几乎没有翻开，但鉴于一旁紧盯着他的Harry，他觉得他必须这么做。</p><p> </p><p>看到请柬上新人的名字，他飞快地眨了眨眼睛。与此同时，Dean Thomas从雨中冲进来，沿着中间的过道飞奔，同时给长袍施了一个速干咒。经过时，Dean拍了拍Harry的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了，伙计，接下来交给我。”他笑着说，奔向Ginny，与她一起站在亭下。Ginny对他露出微笑，Thomas冲着她的笑落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>“下次，可别迟到了！”Harry对他大喊，“我们差点等不及要结婚了。”他转身面向Draco，歪起脑袋看着Draco脸上不解的表情。“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为——”Draco清了清嗓子，“我以为是你要结婚，这是<strong><b>你的</b></strong>婚礼。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>我的</b></strong>婚礼？！”Harry一脸的难以置信，“不，这是我给Ginny的礼物，贵得要死礼物，但很值得。你为什么会这么想？你……你知道我的。”他凝视着Draco，眼神变得温柔起来，“我说过我会等你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你不会，”Draco承认，错开他的目光，他深深地吸了一口气，然后带着希望的微笑转向Harry。“但……我很高兴你这么做。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”Harry盯着他，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，他朝那群等他的人点头示意，“我得回去彩排了……但晚餐可以吗？就今晚？我们可以谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”Draco平静地说，Draco走开时，他勉强忍住没有举起双手高声欢呼。他的一位助手从前厅走出来，手提一篮花卉，一看到他脸上醉人的表情，就对他向他投去会意的目光。“工作去，Lisa。”他厉声道。但她只是露出大大的笑容，坐在他身旁开始摆放花束，轻声哼着歌谣。以他对Lisa的了解，明天，他的整间办公室就会知道大厅里发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>该死的员工。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>